


It Matters to Me

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: After risking her life to save Flynn, Lucy's surprised by his response.





	It Matters to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek, I haven't written anything in months and honestly, wow, this sucks. I've never fully wrote a Timeless piece before so I'm still learning how to write them so please forgive any characterization errors. I just love Garcy with all my heart and I wanted to start actually contributing the fandom.
> 
> As always, I hope someone enjoys this. :)

"You could have died!"

Flynn's voice roars across the bunker, and Lucy's certain everyone has heard him. Lucy stands in stunned silence. She's never seen him so angry. At least not when it's directed at _her._  She steps back suddenly timid.

Flynn visibly deflates. "Lucy," he begins softly. "I'm - I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. I just wish you wouldn't risk your life for me."

Lucy shakes her head. "I don't understand. We're a team. We can't leave you behind."

"I'm sure Wyatt wouldn't mind," he answers with that obnoxious smirk that makes her want to shake him.

"Flynn, that's not the point. I said we need you, and I meant it. If I can save you, I'll take that chance every time."

He looks down. "I'm not - it's not worth it."

She feels anger coursing through her. "Not worth it? Are you insane? Of course -"

"Lucy, please," Flynn interrupts eyes closing as they do when he can't find the words. "I'm grateful you've given me a chance to be here, to be in your life and help take down Rittenhouse, but I can't let you risk your life for me. I can't."

"Why not?" Lucy whispers.

Flynn stares at her. His eyes flick across the room, and when they rest back on her, Lucy gasps at what she sees in them. He sighs. "Because you mean too much to me."

"Oh, Flynn," her heart breaks, and Lucy closes the space between them resting a hand on his cheek. "And what do you think you mean to me?"

A sob breaks free from Flynn, and he clutches her hand so tightly she suspects it should hurt. "I can't lose someone else that I..."

Flynn stops and shoots her a pained expression. She already knows the rest. He doesn't have to say a word. But Lucy wants to hear it. "That you what?"  

"Love."

He's so quiet it sounds like a prayer.

"You won't."

Flynn shakes his head. "You don't know that."

Lucy sighs. "You're right. I don't know that, but have you considered what your death would do to me?"

Flynn's face says it all. He hadn't. "I, I never expected anything from you. This wasn't my plan."

"I believe you," she smiles. "But maybe you can let someone take care of you again."

Flynn glances down and returns a soft smile. "For you, I will try."

"Good," Lucy answers and pulls him into a hug. "I never plan on leaving you again."

 


End file.
